


Too much candy gonna rot your soul

by raxilia_running



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Slurs, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: In mezzo alla baraonda di stoviglie sporche, zucchero sparso a terra, che sfregava come carta vetrata al solo metterci un piede sopra, farina finita a imbiancare i capelli di entrambi, Atsushi Murasakibara troneggiava sul caos culinario in maniera assoluta, come una statua greca col cappello da cuoco. O come un gigante affamato in cerca di sacrifici umani, Kagami doveva ancora decidere quale delle due opzioni fosse davvero corretta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Si disse, per scherzo, alcuni mesi fa che, se Murasakibara fosse venuto a sapere che Kagami sapeva cucinare, avrebbe finito per innamorarsi di lui. Come io sia arrivata a scrivere questa fic è una storia lunga che necessiterebbe di note immense di cui nessuno sente il bisogno. Basti sapere che tutto ciò è il disagio, che voglio tantissimo bene a Mukkun ma mette anche tantissima ansia e che mi sono divertita a scrivere questa fic non poco. Oltre a essermi vergognata di me stessa ma non è nulla di nuovo. Un ringraziamento speciale va alla mogliaH non solo per il supporto costante ma anche per avermi suggerito involontariamente la canzone di Mika che dà il titolo alla fic. Buona lettura~
> 
>  
> 
> **Tentativi falliti di usare la panna per decorare una torta**

_Singing, sucking too hard on your lollipop_   
_Or love's gonna get you down_   
_Sucking too hard on your lollipop_   
_Or love's gonna get you down_   
_**{Lollipop | Mika}**_

 

«Potresti… umpf… potresti smettere di agitare quel coso contro la mia faccia?!» sbuffò Kagami, cercando, con poco successo, di allontanare da sé la saccapoche rigurgitante panna da entrambe le estremità che si stava avvicinando pericolosamente alla sua faccia.

«No, perché, ti dà fastidio?» si informò senza alcuna premura Murasakibara, lo sguardo annoiato che faceva capolino di sotto le palpebre socchiuse.

Kagami fu davvero tentato di suonargli un pugno sul naso ma si fermò, la mano serrata contro il fianco, mentre il suo sguardo saettava verso il motivo di quell’improvvisa e inusuale docilità. Per il bene della Montblanc ancora incompleta che troneggiava sul tavolo della cucina, poteva anche sforzarsi di ignorare l’atteggiamento capriccioso dell’amico, per quanto – dopo due ore in sua compagnia – l’irritazione stava raggiungendo il punto di non ritorno.

In mezzo alla baraonda di stoviglie sporche, zucchero sparso a terra, che sfregava come carta vetrata al solo metterci un piede sopra, farina finita a imbiancare i capelli di entrambi, Atsushi Murasakibara troneggiava sul caos culinario in maniera assoluta, come una statua greca col cappello da cuoco. O come un gigante affamato in cerca di sacrifici umani, Kagami doveva ancora decidere quale delle due opzioni fosse davvero corretta.

«E smettila di mangiare le meringhe, o la torta la decoriamo direttamente nel tuo stomaco!» sbottò stizzito, afferrando la frusta ancora sporca di panna e colpendogli le nocche della mano sinistra, un attimo prima che riuscisse a impadronirsi dell’ennesimo boccone del dolce ancora in costruzione.

Murasakibara gli rivolse un’occhiataccia truce dietro lo schermo dei capelli viola, uno sguardo dall’alto in basso che ricordò ancora una volta a Kagami come quel ragazzo fosse stato l’unico essere umano, nella sua vita da diciottenne giocatore di basket, a farlo sentire davvero _basso_.

Chiunque altro si sarebbe ben guardato dall’irritare l’amico – escluso Kuroko, ma lui era un discorso a parte –Kagami invece era troppo avventato e troppo poco paziente per riflettere sulle conseguenze delle sue azioni o, addirittura, per maneggiare in maniera diplomatica il carattere a dir poco lunatico dell’altro.

Per un attimo credettero entrambi che Atsushi avrebbe alzato la mano e gli avrebbe suonato un ceffone e, con quel palmo grande quanto una cartina geografica, ci si poteva scommettere un occhio della testa che Taiga si sarebbe ritrovato la guancia rossa per una settimana.

Poi sembrò ripensarci o forse l’idea di fargli un dispetto suonò nella sua mente decisamente più esaltante e così fu la mano che stringeva la saccapoche a muoversi. Strinse forte le dita e ben più panna del necessario finì sulla faccia di un Kagami così incredulo che, per qualche istante, non riuscì a mettere insieme una reazione coerente che fosse una.

«Ma… ma che cazzo…?!» sbottò alla fine, scuotendo la testa mentre si riprendeva dalla sorpresa e mandando sbuffi di panna ad atterrare sul pavimento e sul suo grembiule.

«Perché decorare il mio stomaco quando possiamo decorare la tua faccia?» lo prese in giro l’altro con voce cantilenante, un sorriso beffardo che si dipingeva lentamente sulle labbra grandi, mentre osservava l’amico cercare di pulirsi la faccia con una mano.

«La cosa che mi fa più incazzare non è che sei un cretino…» borbottò Kagami, sputacchiando via la panna e la voglia di indirizzargli insulti ben peggiori.

«…ma che hai sprecato tutta questa roba per farmi uno scherzo imbecille!» concluse indignato. Nonostante la rabbia che lo rendeva poco lucido, non resistette alla tentazione di leccarsi via dalle labbra e dalla punta delle dita la panna.

«Uhm… è pure venuta bene…» dovette convenire a malincuore, ripulendosi il pollice. Benché ai dolci avesse sempre preferito il salato – soprattutto se sotto forma di hamburger imbottiti – non poteva negare che Murasakibara fosse particolarmente versato nel cucinarli, soprattutto se si trattava di dolci europei. Solo, non trovava giusto che quell’abilità risiedesse nelle mani di un essere così fottutamente arrogante!

«Non è colpa mia» replicò mogio l’amico, con un’espressione contrariata, che Kagami non avrebbe saputo se ricondurre all’insulto che gli aveva appena rivolto, oppure alla constatazione che aveva appena sprecato del cibo prezioso.

«Sei tu che mi provochi» insistette e pestò indolentemente un piede contro le mattonelle, riuscendo comunque a far tintinnare le stoviglie sparse sul tavolo.

«No, scusa… io che provoco?! Sei tu che prima pretendi di fare un dolce e poi ti mangi i pezzi quando non è neanche finito!» protestò Kagami in risposta, arrossando le guance e facendo un espressione così comicamente arrabbiata, con i denti digrignati e le sopracciglia forcute assurdamente aggrottate, da strappare una risata sommessa all’amico, che a vederlo in quello stato si divertiva sempre parecchio.

«Anche loro mi provocano» mugugnò alla fine, scontento di essere stato così bruscamente interrotto un attimo prima di gustarsi un dolce su cui aveva messo gli occhi. Fu la volta di Kagami di essere seriamente tentato di assestargli un manrovescio, da fargli girare la testa e da rischiare di fratturarsi la sua stessa mano nel tentativo.

«Ma davvero è venuta così buona?» lo interruppe, allungando l’indice e staccando un po’ di panna dal mento del ragazzo. La rabbia di Kagami scolorì presto in confusione, mentre Murasakibara si succhiava il dito, intento a stabilire con certezza se quel cibo fosse solo mangiabile o davvero buono.

«In effetti…» convenne alla fine, schioccando rumorosamente la lingua contro il palato. Il suo sguardo vagò pigramente dal volto dell’amico al tavolo, prima di soffermarsi sulla saccapoche nella sua mano. Il luccichio sinistramente vivace delle iridi viola fu un segnale d’allarme sufficiente perché Kagami allungasse la sua mano, tentando di strappargli via il sacchetto ancora rigonfio.

«Oh no, tu non la mangerai, non ho intenzione di farmi due braccia così per montare a neve altri albumi!».

«No, dai, non essere cattivo, o la leccherò via dalla tua faccia!».

Murasakibara mise su il tono lamentoso che gli riservava, ogni volta che Kagami si rifiutava di assecondare uno qualsiasi dei suoi capricci più o meno estemporanei, e sollevò il braccio, portando la saccapoche al di fuori della portata dell’amico. Neanche a dirlo, quello fece un salto dei suoi – a freddo e rischiando pure di stirarsi un muscolo – e afferrò l’attrezzo con fare trionfante. Forse troppo trionfante, a giudicare dal modo in cui strinse le dita, la plastica che cedeva morbidamente e la panna che finiva un po’ ovunque, addosso e attorno a loro.

«No, cazzo!».

L’occhiata soddisfatta che Kagami stava rivolgendo a Murasakibara scolorì in un ghigno disfatto, mentre vedeva il frutto del suo duro lavoro andare perso.

«Ecco, vedi? Adesso tutta quella panna poteva stare nel mio stomaco, invece che sulla tua testa… È tutta colpa tua!» piagnucolò l’altro con un tono così fondo da fare più spavento che pietà.

«Se mi avessi dato subito quella cosa, adesso non sembreremmo due omini di neve!» berciò Kagami esasperato, afferrando Murasakibara per il grembiule a quadri rosso e verde che indossava, intenzionato a cominciare una rissa, anche se gli fosse costata un occhio nero e mezza cucina devastata.

Murasakibara lo afferrò per la mandibola e Kagami si tese, in attesa di un colpo violento… che non arrivò. Tutto ciò che impattò contro la sua faccia fu la punta della lingua del ragazzo, che gli sfiorò la pelle, portandosi via un bel po’ della panna che gli ricopriva la guancia destra.

«Ugh… che schifo, che diamine combini?!».

Kagami rabbrividì violentemente, mentre Murasakibara continuava a leccarlo, come se si fosse trattato di un lecca-lecca formato gigante. A volte dimenticava che genere di influenza avesse avuto il cibo sui suoi rapporti con il difensore dello Yousen, soprattutto se si trattava di quella stramaledettissima panna e di tutti gli effetti collaterali che conseguivano dall’avercene anche solo un grammo appiccicato addosso.

Murasakibara non gli rispose, non subito, occupate com’erano le sue labbra a consumargli la guancia, a metà fra una carezza umida e conturbante e il tentativo neanche tanto velato di mangiargli mezza faccia. Kagami trattenne appena il fiato, quando per poco non gli sfiorò l’angolo della bocca, e fece per voltarsi e andargli incontro, nonostante che fino a pochi istanti prima fosse stato pronto a fare a botte con lui.

Quello però si staccò all’improvviso, tenendogli fermo il mento fra le dita mentre lo ispezionava attentamente.

«Te l’avevo detto che ti avrei leccato, se non mi avessi lasciato la panna» si decise finalmente a rispondere, continuando a soppesarlo con uno sguardo che pareva ancora assonnato, sotto le palpebre socchiuse, ma si stava facendo di momento in momento più attento. Kagami, dal canto suo, era diventato di una tonalità di rosso che a Murasakibara ricordava tanto quella dei pomodori, non capiva bene neanche lui se per la rabbia o la vergogna.

«Ma che razza di discorsi! Anche tu hai la panna dappertutto, mica mi metto a leccartela via!» replicò seccamente Kagami, che a furia di fissare Murasakibara così vicino al suo viso stava rischiando di diventare strabico. Le sue labbra si muovevano vicinissime a quelle dell’amico, mentre continuavano a scambiarsi rimbrotti e osservazioni dispettose, e l’asso del Seirin dovette trattenersi a fatica dallo sporgersi per annullare ogni distanza fra loro… tanto più che anche l’altro era effettivamente sporco di panna in parecchi punti della faccia.

«Fai male, così si spreca» rispose Murasakibara con indolenza e sollevò la mano libera, facendo per ripulirsi il viso, ma Kagami fu più svelto di lui e si puntellò sui piedi, leccandogli via la panna dalla punta del naso con un gesto beffardo.

«Bene, adesso non si spreca più, contento?».

Un ghigno teso e ferino comparve sul volto di Kagami che, se avesse potuto, avrebbe puntato la fronte contro la sua, pronto a tutto pur di restituirgli dispetto su dispetto. Murasakibara sembrò essere stato punto dal vivo, a giudicare dal modo in cui inarcò un sopracciglio e approfondì la stretta attorno al suo mento.

«Se volevi giocare a questo gioco, perché non l’hai detto subito?».

Kagami non capì subito a che gioco alludesse l’altro. Ci arrivò soltanto quando la bocca ancora affamata di Murasakibara si posò sulla sua, costringendolo a spalancare le labbra e piegarsi all’indietro, per sostenere il suo peso tutt’altro che indifferente, che gli si stava letteralmente spalmando sulla faccia.

Mugugnò qualcosa, nel tentativo di protestare che, no, non era a quel genere di giochi che stava alludendo – dannazione! – ma ogni voglia di sottrarsi a quel bacio evaporò come neve al sole, quando la sua lingua gli sfiorò il palato, leccandolo avidamente alla ricerca del sapore di quella panna che gli aveva appena tolto dal naso.

I baci di Murasakibara erano sempre così, assolutamente prepotenti e intossicanti, da togliergli il fiato e ogni briciolo di lucidità, mentre cercavano di mangiarselo una lappata dopo l’altra, e lui non voleva fare altro che andarci incontro, a quelle labbra grandi che consumavano le sue, anche se dopo si sarebbe vergognato di ogni gemito e ogni sospiro che l’altro lo avrebbe costretto a tirare fuori.

Murasakibara spostò la mano sulla sua nuca, circondandogliela nel palmo e inclinandogli il capo per gustarselo meglio: trovava che avesse un buon sapore, il suo Kaga-chin, specialmente dopo essersi pappato qualcosa di dolce o se il suddetto dolce gli finiva addosso. Era però davvero un peccato che avesse un così brutto carattere e si agitasse così facilmente per qualcuno dei suoi scherzi. Avrebbe dovuto farsi prestare un po’ della pazienza di Muro-chin ma forse così non sarebbe più stato tanto divertente stuzzicarlo.

Kagami mugugnò qualcosa, mentre si aggrappava alle sue spalle e si spingeva contro il suo viso, decidendosi finalmente a controbattere a quell’assalto. Gli morse le labbra, assaporando ancora una volta quanto fosse dolce baciare Murasakibara, nel senso più letterale del termine. Sapeva di orsetti gommosi, di Pocky alla fragola e di panna e meringhe, naturalmente. Gli sarebbe venuto il diabete, a furia di baciarlo, ma al momento era l’ultima delle sue preoccupazioni.

La bocca del ragazzo scivolò presto sul suo collo, prendendo a succhiare via avidamente la panna dalla sua pelle, con la stesse verve di un vampiro appena sbucato fuori dalla sua bara dopo mesi di digiuno. Kagami si aggrappò con entrambe le mani al bordo del tavolo alle loro spalle, frenando in un impeto disperato una quasi certa caduta a terra. Murasakibara si stava entusiasmando più del dovuto e lui fece una veloce rivista mentale di tutto quello che aveva a portata di mano, chiedendosi se colpirlo con un cucchiaio di legno sarebbe servito a qualcosa o sarebbe semplicemente finito spaccato contro quella testaccia dura che si ritrovava l’altro.

E poi Murasakibara si lasciò andare a un gemito compiaciuto, che gli vibrò tutto contro la gola, mentre la sua lingua scivolava verso la base del suo collo e si portava via un altro sbuffo di panna e un bel pezzo del suo autocontrollo. Kagami dovette fare uno sforzo disumano per non rispondergli, arrivando persino a mordersi le labbra a sangue: i rumori compiaciuti che produceva l’altro quando decideva di gustarselo in tutta calma lo turbavano profondamente, per usare un eufemismo, minacciando di farlo sciogliere sotto le sue labbra da un istante all’altro.

Il palmo grande della sua mano lo teneva, proprio al centro della schiena, come se fosse stato un peso piuma, e Kagami trovò estremamente piacevole rabbrividire nel calore consolante che si irradiava lungo la spina dorsale e si inerpicava su per la nuca, facendogli schizzare il sangue alla testa e rendendolo sempre più risoluto a lasciarsi andare completamente a tutto quello che sarebbe potuto accadere.

Lo sguardo gli cadde, obliquo, sul volto di Murasakibara, mezzo affondato contro il suo collo, e sullo sbuffo di panna solitario che gli macchiava la pelle poco sotto l’orecchio. Si chinò, staccandosi appena dalla bocca del ragazzo e provocando in lui un mugugno scontento, che evaporò presto nell’atmosfera torpida che li circondava, quando fu la sua lingua ad accarezzarlo in quel tratto di carne tenera e sensibile.

La presa di Murasakibara si fece più languida, mentre si strusciava contro la sua bocca e faceva le fusa, come un grosso gatto pigro in cerca di carezze. Kagami lo morse piano, tirando un respiro profondo, e provò a ritrovare un equilibrio precario fra il tavolo a cui era appoggiato e l’esigenza di continuare ad avventarsi su di lui. La fame lo rese audace e particolarmente incauto, mentre ripercorreva la sua mandibola in punta di labbra, e fra un morso e l’altro ritrovò la sua bocca e si lasciò rubare il fiato, ancora.

Neanche avvertì il rumore sinistro del tavolo che strisciava sul pavimento, troppo occupato a sentire Murasakibara premersi completamente su di lui, il suo corpo che dimostrava di saper reagire con molta meno indolenza del suo proprietario a quelle provocazioni. Lo afferrò forte per i fianchi, strusciandosi contro di lui con una veemenza improvvisamente risvegliata che l’altro conosceva bene, e i palmi sudati di Kagami scivolarono sul bordo del tavolo troppo velocemente.

Murasakibara arrestò la sua caduta solo all’ultimo secondo, quando si rese conto che non c’era più alcun tavolo su cui appoggiarsi. Kagami aveva buttato i palmi all’indietro in un riflesso condizionato, che solo per un caso non gli costò almeno una spalla slogata.

«Maledizione!» imprecò l’asso del Seirin, mentre Murasakibara si inginocchiava e lasciava la presa su di lui con uno sbuffo stanco, mandandolo a finire con il sedere per terra.

«Kaga-chin, ma che combini…» lo prese in giro, mentre Kagami si ripuliva alla bene e meglio i palmi dai granelli di zucchero che ci erano finiti appiccicati contro.

«Come… che combino… io?! Se tu magari non ti buttavi a peso morto addosso…!» replicò lui ma rinunciò presto a qualsiasi voglia di rimbeccarlo, visto come la già poca attenzione dell’amico era tutta concentrata a riprendere ciò che la caduta aveva appena interrotto.

«Dovresti fare più esercizi per le gambe, non sei molto stabile…» infierì Murasakibara, puntellandosi in avanti sui palmi e chinandosi sul suo viso. Le lunghe ciocche viola sfiorarono il viso di Kagami, facendogli il solletico, ma la replica che seguì a quell’affronto fu pronunciata con voce assurdamente fiera.

«Senti, se stai prendendo per il culo, io ti giuro ch… umpf!».

Murasakibara, che sapeva sfoderare un’inaspettata saggezza in certi casi o forse era troppo pigro anche per perdersi in chiacchiere, decise di posticipare ogni discussione a un futuro molto nebuloso e lontano, e ricoprì la bocca di Kagami in un altro dei suoi baci umidi e prepotenti.

Non esisteva, per Taiga, qualcosa come la locuzione “arrendersi per quieto vivere” e si sollevò sui gomiti in una spinta riottosa, mordendogli le labbra con fare rabbioso. Si ritrovò, per tutta risposta, a essere spinto completamente all’indietro contro il pavimento, mentre le mani di Atsushi gli frugavano i fianchi e la schiena, alla ricerca del nodo che gli assicurava il grembiule. Fece lo stesso anche lui ma fu difficoltoso arrivare ad avere ragione di quei legacci, ingolfati com’erano dall’impazienza che rendeva entrambi approssimativi.

Kagami si districò a fatica fra un bacio e un morso, assecondando il verso delle mani dell’altro, che cercavano di sfilargli la maglietta, e se la ritrovò attorcigliata attorno alle braccia. Riuscì a liberarsi con uno strattone violento e urtò con un polso una gamba del tavolo; non si curò granché della fitta di dolore sordo che gli attraversò l’avambraccio, però, né di quello scontro improvviso, impegnato com’era ad aiutare Murasakibara a liberarsi della sua, di maglietta, ché pareva non avere genio di spogliarsi, non senza un intervento esterno.

«Ma che cosa…».

Kagami si vide piombare qualcosa fra capo e collo, mentre Murasakibara restava a torso nudo a fissarlo con uno sguardo stralunato, come se avesse appena assistito al disvelarsi un’apparizione celeste davanti ai suoi occhi. La “cosa” morbida e bianca che lo aveva colpito, cadendo dal suo alloggiamento precario sopra il tavolo, era la saccapoche della contesa, che se ne andò a rotolare pigramente più in là, seguita attentamente da uno sguardo viola a dir poco bramoso. Taiga cominciò seriamente a pensare che quel malefico attrezzo da cucina ce l’avesse con lui, quando abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua pancia, ritrovandosela ricoperta di panna. Anche l’attenzione di Murasakibara tornò su di lui e ci restò in maniera quasi permanente, quando si rese conto dello stato in cui era conciato l’amico.

«No ma fra poco mi ritroverò la panna anche nelle mutande, eh!» sbuffò esasperato e si portò una mano fra i capelli, scostandoseli con un gesto scocciato. Intercettò lo sguardo completamente acceso di interesse dell’altro un attimo troppo tardi ma giurò sulla sua divisa da basket che non c’era mai stato alcun doppio fine nella sua esclamazione.

«Sarebbe un bel posto da decorare, sì…» annuì Murasakibara, mostrandosi quasi docile per la prima volta in tutto il pomeriggio.

«No, aspetta un fottuto minuto secondo…» esordì Kagami, mentre quello gli dava le spalle, cercando carponi sul pavimento dove fosse finita la saccapoche. La trovò e ne prese possesso ignorando le proteste sempre meno convinte dell’amico.

«No ma poi se aspettiamo ancora, la panna si smonta» tagliò corto Murasakibara e gattonò all’indietro, scavalcando l’altro in un goffo tentativo di non fare troppi movimenti inutili e rigirarsi, così che Kagami si ritrovò a essere sovrastato in maniera speculare alla sua posizione. Aveva una visuale praticamente perfetta dell’impressionante massa di muscoli che formavano quel corpo indolente – e riusciva ogni volta a provare invidia e un sottilissimo terrore per tutta la forza che avrebbero potuto esprimere, se il loro padrone fosse stato un pizzico più vivace.

Non ebbe modo di concentrarsi oltre su quel tipo di pensieri. La bocca di Murasakibara si posò sul suo sterno e poi sulla sua pancia, leccando via con estrema cura quei residui di panna di cui poco prima Kagami tanto si era lamentato. Trattenne il fiato, in attesa, tendendosi sotto la sensazione umida e calda di quelle labbra che lo sfioravano, rabbrividendo in ansia quando era il profilo bianco e netto dei suoi denti ad affondargli appena nei muscoli, senza fare troppo male ma caricandolo di un’anticipazione difficile da sopportare.

Kagami taceva, il fiato appena sufficiente a respirare in maniera quasi regolare, mentre le dita di Murasakibara, insopportabilmente lente, sganciavano pigramente l’unico bottone che teneva chiusi i suoi jeans e abbassavano la cerniera, incespicando fra un dentino di metallo e l’altro. Si sentì esposto all’aria fredda senza alcun preavviso e si chiese, ancora una volta, se fosse il caso di accordare ulteriore fiducia all’umore capriccioso dell’amico. Non si rese davvero conto della panna ma la lingua di Murasakibara, quella sì, la avvertì distintamente scorrere sulla pelle sensibile, in un brivido che si ripercosse violentemente su per la spina dorsale e lo fece sobbalzare.

Al secondo, umidissimo e devastante contatto Kagami inarcò la schiena in una mossa sofferente, chiedendo di più ma ricevendo in cambio soltanto le mani grandi del ragazzo che si premevano sulle ossa dei fianchi e lo bloccavano contro il pavimento, impedendogli di muoversi a suo piacimento.

La sua lingua guizzava, disegnava spirali sulla pelle tesa, lo avvolgeva per poi scoprirlo impietosamente al freddo e Kagami era tutto un tremito, di pelle d’oca e di fame. Era frustrante non poter assecondare il modo semplicemente perfetto con cui Murasakibara lo stava spogliando di ogni pudore e lui si ritrovò con null’altro da fare che lasciar vagare lo sguardo sopra di sé, la vista già offuscata da un piacere che gli scorreva nelle vene, viscoso come miele bollente.

Ricacciò indietro un gemito, mentre le labbra dell’altro si prendevano il loro tempo per schiudersi e succhiare appena, senza foga, come a volersi assuefare fino in fondo al suo sapore, prima di impegnarsi ancora. Quasi per un caso il corpo di Murasakibara rientrò nel suo campo visivo e si riguadagnò un pezzo della sua attenzione.

« _Non dev’essere messo tanto bene neanche lui…_ » rifletté in un lampo di lucida consapevolezza, prima di espirare rumorosamente quando la bocca del ragazzo fece quella cosa bellissima di prenderlo tutto e completamente, senza preavviso, sprofondandolo in un calore soffocante che non gli lasciava scampo.

Sollevò una mano, strusciando il palmo contro il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni senza molta prudenza, e si guadagnò in risposta un sussulto e i denti del ragazzo che lo sfioravano abbastanza da farlo prorompere in un lamento di protesta.

«Oh merda… andiamoci piano!» sospirò e i fianchi di Murasakibara si sollevarono appena, per poi andare incontro al movimento negligente e frustrante della sua mano. Lo afferrò, stavolta più cautamente, al di sopra della stoffa, apprezzando come i movimenti della sua bocca si lasciassero turbare dalle sue carezze profonde e sgraziate, facendosi più affrettati e piacevoli.

Avrebbe potuto continuare a stuzzicarlo a quel modo ma Taiga era, dopotutto, un ragazzo leale e aveva l’abitudine di ricambiare i favori non appena se ne presentava la possibilità. E poi la saccapoche era stata abbandonata a terra, a portata della sua mano, non raccogliere l’invito sarebbe stato davvero un peccato.

«Dovrò… hmm… davvero rimontare tutti quegli albumi… alla fine…» sospirò, più a se stesso che ad altri, e aprì la patta dei pantaloni del ragazzo, non senza qualche esitazione. Conosceva bene Atsushi e, proprio per quel motivo, preferiva approcciarsi alla questione sempre con un po’ di quella cautela che era abbastanza estranea al suo carattere. Lo accarezzò in punta di dita al di sopra dei boxer e gli strappò un gemito liquido e sommesso, di quelli da sciogliere anche in lui ogni scrupolo residuo.

Lo districò piano dall’impiccio dell’elastico, gli occhi socchiusi e tutta la mente troppo concentrata sulla sua bocca per permettersi di vergognarsi, e tirò un po’ di panna con l’indice, leccandoselo pensosamente in un ultimo barlume di buon senso.

«E andiamo, allora…» si fece forza, sollevandosi sui gomiti quel tanto che gli concedevano le mani dell’altro, ancora inchiodate ai suoi fianchi. La panna, doveva ammetterlo, non era stata poi un’idea così malvagia, per quanto involontaria fosse stata la sua battuta, o forse era soltanto la sua golosità che faceva a gara con quella di Murasakibara.

Lo accarezzò, con la punta delle dita sporche di panna, sentendolo rabbrividire appena, e sperò ardentemente che si mantenesse saldo sulle ginocchia fino alla fine. Lasciò prima spuntare la lingua fra le labbra con fare circospetto, stringendolo appena fra i polpastrelli mentre prendeva confidenza col sapore della sua pelle mischiato a quello dolce della crema, e poi si fece più audace, schiudendo la bocca e prendendo a leccare e succhiare con assai più convinzione.

Gli piaceva fargli “quelle cose”, consumarlo una lappata dopo l’altra, prenderlo e lasciarlo all’improvviso, succhiarlo con la stessa fame capricciosa che lo avrebbe spinto a rigirarsi un lecca-lecca attorno alla lingua. E piaceva anche a Murasakibara, misurare il suo rapporto con Kagami in termini di quanto potesse essere appetibile, scoprire ogni volta quanto fosse buona la consistenza della sua pelle contro le labbra strette. Non era un gusto a cui era facile assuefarsi, non lo annoiava e riusciva persino a risvegliare in lui una fame più insaziabile e frustrante di quella che lo spingeva a svuotare pacchetti di patatine e ingurgitare parecchie tavolette di cioccolato di seguito.

Kagami si spinse un po’ più in alto, continuando a sfregare le dita lì dove le sue labbra non arrivavano, e cominciò a imitare diligentemente i movimenti della bocca di Murasakibara su di lui, ma con ben più smania ed energia, costringendo anche l’altro ad aumentare il ritmo e guadagnando a entrambi ben più di un gemito. Kagami si costrinse a staccarsi per qualche istante, in un brivido che finì frustrato nei fianchi e sotto le mani caldissime di Murasakibara, fino a condensarsi nelle ginocchia, che si piegarono in uno scatto, mentre l’amico non gli dava tregua, la vibrazione sottile e profonda dei suoi ansiti che si riverberava contro di lui e lo faceva tremare, alla disperata ricerca di una soddisfazione ancora più profonda.

E la ricevette, sentendosi avvolgere completamente e senza possibilità di scampo. Sprofondato com’era in quel calore umido e torpido che gli si chiudeva attorno, sentiva di stare raggiungendo un punto di non ritorno ma non poteva capitolare così, senza essersi impegnato anche lui fino in fondo. Tornare a occuparsi di Murasakibara significò, per entrambi, perdere presto ogni ritmo, rincorrendosi attraverso il chiasso di schiocchi umidi e compiaciuti che erano ormai l’unico rumore a riempire i loro timpani, strappandosi un brandello di resistenza dopo l’altro a furia di baci sempre più voraci e stordenti.

Il primo a cedere fu proprio Kagami e non sarebbe potuto essere altrimenti: Murasakibara lo lasciò allo scoperto e lo riprese all’improvviso e il contatto con il suo palato fu devastante a sufficienza perché si rilasciasse fra le sue labbra in un lamento soddisfatto, la testa gettata all’indietro e i talloni premuti con forza contro le mattonelle bianche. Non si diede il tempo di riprendere fiato, tremando nella sensazione piacevolissima della bocca di Murasakibara che si impegnava a non sprecare nulla di lui, i movimenti della sua gola che minacciavano di scioglierlo.

Tornò a dedicarsi a lui con tutta la fame che ancora gli rimaneva, accogliendolo contro la lingua e succhiando con tanta forza da fare quasi male, finché la pressione non si fece troppo insostenibile e Murasakibara sussultò nella sua bocca, lasciandosi andare a un sospiro sollevato e premendosi forte contro i palmi per non perdere il poco equilibrio che ancora riusciva a mantenere.

Kagami lasciò che si rilassasse completamente, prima di staccarsi da lui e scivolare all’indietro, riprendendo pesantemente fiato, le guance arrossate e le iridi scure liquide per il piacere e lo sforzo. Murasakibara si abbandonò semplicemente di lato, finendo pesantemente sul pavimento di schiena e restandosene a fissare il soffitto a braccia e gambe larghe. Aveva la stessa espressione beata e soddisfatta dell’amico sulla faccia ma già la solita maschera assonnata riaffiorava nei suoi tratti, alterata soltanto dal medesimo rossore che gli colorava le guance.

Dovettero passare parecchi minuti di silenzio, un silenzio appiccicoso e stiracchiato, prima che Kagami si mettesse lentamente a sedere, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia piegate e osservando lo sfacelo che erano loro e la stanza in cui si trovavano.

«Ma perché… due volte su tre… mentre stiamo cucinando, finiamo in queste situazioni? Non dico negli altri momenti della giornata ma _proprio mentre stiamo cucinando_ che… mi dà fastidio! Poi finisce sprecata un sacco di roba!».

«Kagachin…» Murasakibara esalò il suo nome fra le labbra come se gli costasse un’infinita scorta di energia, che non sentiva di possedere in quel momento, e poi lasciò passare parecchi secondi, prima di terminare la frase.

«… non dovresti fare lo scontroso solo per nascondere i tuoi veri sentimenti»

«Senti… cosa?!» sbottò Kagami, cercando di rielaborare il senso di quell’accusa che l’altro gli aveva appena rivolto.

«Ma sì. Lo dice anche Akachin… che non hai ancora la maturità per… uhm… elaborare sentimenti complessi… sì… e quindi reagisci male per non ammettere che una cosa ti è piaciuta».

La nota particolarmente compiaciuta su quell’ultima battuta non sfuggì per nulla all’asso del Seirin, che si sollevò sulle ginocchia e si sporse verso di lui, puntandogli contro il viso un indice accusatorio.

«Io non sto mica dicendo che non mi è piaciuto! Sto dicendo che dopo ‘sto posto finisce ridotto a uno schifo e tu trovi sempre una scusa per non aiut… cosa… cosa… chi… chi è che dice…».

Boccheggiò, mettendo a fuoco all’improvviso la persona che il difensore dello Yousen gli aveva appena nominato, e la consapevolezza di cosa quell’accenno significasse lo colpì con altrettanta violenza, facendolo rabbrividire di terrore.

«Che c’entra Akashi?!».

«Akachin è molto bravo a capire le persone…».

«Non mi interessa questo!» lo interruppe precipitosamente Kagami, sempre più confuso. «Che c’entra con me… che ne sa di quello che dico o faccio dopo che io e te…».

«Aaah, ma intendi quello? Gliel’ho raccontato io» replicò pacatamente Murasakibara, liquidando il panico che aveva fatto sbiancare l’amico con un’alzata di spalle.

«Non… non va bene!» sbottò l’altro, scuotendo il capo in un movimento ossessivo che aveva qualcosa di grottescamente divertente. «Ma fra tutta la gente che c’è nel mondo… ma era necessario dirglielo?!».

«Tu lo dici a Kurochin, perché io non dovrei dirlo ad Akachin?»

«Cosa ne sai tu che… nggh… è diverso!» insistette Kagami ma la sua stessa voce gli suonò così petulante da rendersi conto di non essere riuscito a convincere nemmeno se stesso, figuriamoci uno scocciatissimo Murasakibara, che preferiva osservare con esagerato interesse i granelli di zucchero sparsi sul pavimento, piuttosto che stare a sentire le sue lamentele.

La sola idea che Akashi Seijuurou fosse messo a parte di certi dettagli sulla sua vita privata gli metteva a dir poco i brividi ma andarglielo a spiegare, ad Atsushi. Sapeva avere così poco pudore in quella materia con tutto il suo carico di infantile negligenza, che Taiga aveva perso il conto di tutto le volte che aveva rischiato di morire di vergogna per colpa sua.

«Comunque io adesso dormo» esalò definitivamente Murasakibara, facendo ricadere la testa all’indietro e chiudendo gli occhi.

Kagami adocchiò ancora una volta il suo corpo smisurato e il proprio, scosse decisamente la testa e fece forza sulle ginocchia, alzandosi.

«Io invece vado a lavarmi, che dopo devo pensare pure a questo schifo!».

Era inzaccherato dalla testa ai piedi di almeno tre o quattro alimenti diversi, era sudato, stanco e se restava per altri cinque minuti a torso nudo mentre fuori il termometro raggiungeva a stento i sette gradi, gli sarebbe venuto anche un colpo.

Murasakibara, a tutta prima, non diede segno di volersi muovere. Poi sollevò a metà una palpebra, fissandolo a lungo come se volesse riflettere bene sull’affermazione che stava per fare, non foss’altro che rischiava di costargli una discreta fatica.

«Potrei venire anch’io… se mi riempi d’acqua calda quella bella vasca che hai» esclamò, lodando con voce cantilenante la vasca a terra nel bagno alla giapponese di Kagami, abbastanza capiente da contenere il suo corpo massiccio senza costringerlo a ripiegarsi su se stesso come un involtino di sushi.

«Sua Maestà ci vuole pure il bagnoschiuma dentro, sì?!» sibilò Kagami con un ghigno tirato, una luce pericolosamente omicida che gli brillava nelle iridi scure.

«Sì, mi piacciono le bolle» replicò Murasakibara estremamente serio – o estremamente canzonatorio, Kagami non capì e non volle approfondire, gli bastò quella battuta per perdere quella poca pazienza che ancora gli restava.

«Ero sarcastico, dannazione! Non fare finta di non capire, tanto lo so che lo fai apposta!».

Murasakibara si tappò le orecchie con i palmi delle mani, fissando a occhi socchiusi lo spettacolo del suo amico che continuava a strepitargli contro accuse assolutamente infondate, però era divertente da guardare dunque non aveva problemi a lasciargli consumarsi la voce per un altro po’.

«Ah, ma ti tappi le orecchie, pure?! Io veramente non lo so che devo fare con te…» concluse, abbandonando le braccia lungo i fianchi con esasperazione. Come fosse possibile che a diciotto anni Atsushi riuscisse ancora a essere ingestibile quanto un bambino di cinque anni in vena di capricci era per lui un mistero. Era soprattutto stressante ma non aveva altra scelta che scuoterlo – oppure lasciarlo a decomporsi sul pavimento della cucina ma provare a spostare la sua carcassa, poi, sarebbe stato un affare ancora più incasinato.

«Dai, dammi la mano che ti aiuto ad alzarti» sospirò e allungò il braccio, offrendogli il palmo aperto. Murasakibara, dopo un infinito numero di secondi, si decise a ad afferrargli il polso, richiudendoci attorno tutte e cinque le dita. Kagami tirò, abbassandosi sulle ginocchia per sostenere il non indifferente peso che si apprestava a tirare su. Caso voleva che l’amico all’ultimo secondo ci ripensasse e restasse immobile sul pavimento, così che Kagami perse l’equilibrio e cadde in avanti, finendogli addosso in un suono soffocato di respiri mozzati.

«Vabbè, basta, ma io adesso ti ammazzo!».

Murasakibara sbuffò una mezza risata pigra, mentre l’altro si rimetteva carponi, imprecando contro le sue trovate geniali. Kagami non lo viziava mai e faceva sempre in modo di mettersi di traverso ogni volta che lui avanzava qualche pretesa più o meno assurda nei suoi confronti, e per questo lo detestava profondamente. Ma, in fondo, era anche il motivo per cui gli piaceva: a furia di conquistare qualsiasi cosa senza un briciolo di sforzo, avrebbe finito davvero per morire di noia.


End file.
